Currently, user interfaces provide tooltips for on-screen labels that are truncated when a width of the text exceeds a pre-defined limit. Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) layouts support truncation of labels in which a total length of the label text exceeds a specified label size. However, if the layout is modified or if text localization is performed, the labels are not dynamically updated, resulting in text that remains unnecessarily truncated. Furthermore, such layouts lack the ability to determine when a tooltip is appropriate for a label when the layout or text is changed.